


Revealed

by XxILoveMusicxX



Series: Moonlight Guardian [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Poor Nicole, Set during Homestead Seige, Slight violence but it aint anything major, Werewolf Nicole Haught, Wynonna has loads of nicknames at the ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxILoveMusicxX/pseuds/XxILoveMusicxX
Summary: Mercenaries invade the Homestead on the hunt for Dolls, and Nicole hears the gunshots from a distance away while sorting out a speeding car. She immediately runs to the rescues, her mind only focused on making sure Waver;y was safe.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Doc Holliday, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls & Wynonna Earp
Series: Moonlight Guardian [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1176518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Revealed

When Waverly woke up that morning, lets just say she was not expecting for her home to be invaded and attacked by some crazy dudes with guns. I mean, sure, she knew it was going to be a mad one, but this mad? Uh, no.

However, there she was sat, crouched in front of her kitchen cupboards and clutching her shotgun for dear life. Dolls was defending the building to the best of hi abilities with only his pistol, while Wynonna and Willa were in the barn either forming a plan or hiding.

See, Waverly knew that Wynonna would've charged out into battle immediately and tried her best to help, so she concluded that it must have been Willa holding them back. Something in her gut was telling Waverly to be wary of her not-so-dead sister, though she couldn't work out why. She was different to her and Wynonna, and not just because she had been raised by a cult in the woods. No, it was something more strange than that, as though she hadn't been through as much trauma as they though she had, as though she were hiding something.

Anyway, back to the more pressing matter of creeps with guns. Waverly knew they couldn't be revenants, seeing as they were on Homestead land, and so they must have had a different motive instead of the classic ' _kill the heir!'_

After gathering enough courage to stop being a coward, Waverly popped up in the kitchen window and immediately began shooting at people outside.

"Eat shit, shit-eaters!" she called as she caught one of the guys hiding by the barn in the arm, causing him to duck down and out of sight.

Waverly then moved on to her next target of a guy crouching down behind a barrel and shooting at Dolls, so she wasn't expecting for the first guy to pop back up from behind the barn and shoot at her. She gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her side and quickly ducked below the window again. Holding a hand to her ribs, she grimaced as she felt warm liquid on her fingers. She was about to crawl away to the stairs to attempt to take care of her side when bullets suddenly started pelting into the top of the table in front of her. Waverly knew that if she moved forward at all, the top of her head would become visible to the men outside and she would for sure die. She was stuck.

Well and truly stuck, with a bullet wound in her side.

_Fantastic._

Just as she was about to grab the white tea towel off the oven and wave it in front of the window, Waverly heard a shout of terror come from outside, followed by a loud and viscous growl.

* * *

Nicole was going about her usual day at work, chasing down a speeding teenager who could barely drive. It wasn't long at all before he gave up and pulled over on the side of the road with Nicole following after him.

"You got any idea how fast you were going there, kid?" she asked as she leaned down to speak through his open window. Nicole felt sympathy for the boy as he simply squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Well, lets just say it was a little too fast," she said gently, really not wanting to have a crying teenager on her hands.

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I wasn't attention, I-I was just excited."

"I know, kid, and I can tell that you didn't do it purposefully," Nicole said, putting her pen and ticket book away. "So I'm not gonna give you a ticket right now."

"Oh! Thank you so much!" he said happily.

"Yeah yeah, but if I do catch you again there will be consequences," she continued sternly.

"Yes absolutely, though it won't happen again for sure," he replied, looking up at Nicole and smiling.

"Well, that's OK then," she said, stepping back and allowing the boy to pull away and back onto the road.

As Nicole was walking back to her car, her wolf senses began twitching, most prominently her hearing. She concentrated more and, when she did, her wolf fully awoke inside at the sound of gunshots. Darting her head in the direction they were coming from, the redhead instantly sprang into action as she realized it was in the direction of the Earp Homestead, where Waverly was. At the need to see her mate, Nicole's wolf took over altogether and her body broke into a run across the fields, shifting forms as she went into a giant red wolf.

She sprinted through the grass at ridiculous speeds, jumping hedges and fences as she went. Before long, Nicole could see the Homestead and she growled as she noticed several SUVs in snow camo parked outside. Her enhanced vision could also see men in snow camo crowded around the building holding guns and firing at anything they could see. She grimaced internally at this. While she was bulletproof from regular bullets made from lead, they did still sting as the bounced off her skin, as though they were a ping pong ball being smacked a human's skin. She hoped it wouldn't be too bad with her thick fur now covering her skin.

A loud bang to her right caused Nicole to look over, growling as she diverted her path towards the sniper, who was sitting about 100 meters away from the Homestead. He didn't hear her coming up behind him, his ear muffs and gunfire disguising her footsteps. He soon found out she was there, however, as Nicole bit into his neck, causing him to jump in shock and squirm a little before he stopped. Resisting the urge to shake her kill, Nicole dropped him from her jaws and continued running towards the Homestead and Waverly.

Just as she got within attacking distance of one of the men, another noticed her and so she acted quickly, sinking her teeth in the first man and then leaping over to the second just as he shouted out to his team in fear. Nicole growled loudly in anger, having now been found out as she took care of the second man. The rest of the team had seen her now, her back and hind legs sticking out from behind the vehicle she had jumped behind when attacking the two men. Nicole flinched as the first bullet collided with he body on her left back leg. She began moving again as fast as she could to make herself a more difficult target to hit, taking out each of the men one after the other. She wasn't killing all of them, some she simply ran into and sent flying while others she swiped with a huge paw.

Nicole continued to run around and take out all of the men until just one was left. She turned on him slowly as he pulled out his pistol and shakily pointed it at her. He fired a bullet directly at the center of Nicole's skull, watching in absolute horror as the bullet simply fell to the ground on impact, the front of it squashed inwards as though it had just hit a metal wall.

"W-what are y-you?" he asked, his whole body quaking with fear.

Nicole just continued stalking towards the man. How dare he try to kill her mate?

Just as Nicole was about to kill the man, the barn door flew open and Wynonna and Willa burst through it, firing SMGs at her back. Nicole turned around and set her sights on the two sisters. While she did not have the urge to kill Wynonna, as she knew she was also protecting Waverly, she had taken a disliking to Willa. Something about the girl seemed off. Dolls then suddenly came out of the front door, his pistol raised and pointed directly at Nicole. Peacemaker was clutched in his other hand, and he quickly threw the gun to Wynonna. Nicole crouched down and growled, moving behind the man and pushing him towards Dolls.

"Wait," Dolls said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why is it-"

"Don't shoot her!" a voice from the porch called. Nicole turned her massive towards Waverly, who was stood leaning on the wooden beam while clutching her side. Upon closer inspection, Nicole saw that Waverly's side was in fact bleeding, the liquid having stained her white top. "She's friendly, Wynonna, trust me."

Nicole rushed over to Waverly and the girl immediately leaned into her warmth, feeling a little dizzy from the pain and the small blood loss.

* * *

Wynonna slowly lowered her gun as she watched how the massive wolf supported Waverly while her sister made it down the steps of the porch. The wolf then instantly wrapped itself around Waverly's back for support and to keep the chill off the girl. It was clear that the two had met before.

Willa, however, had different ideas. The oldest Earp raised her gun again and began firing at the wolf, despite Waverly being stood right in front of it. 

"Willa, stop!" Wynonna shouted as she ran over and pushed the end of the gun down and towards the floor. Thankfully, Waverly had not been hit again, seeing as the wolf had curled around the girl fully, and so the bullets had simply bounced off of it's shoulders and ribs. Wynonna watched once more as the wolf uncurled, revealing Waverly, who was snuggled into the thick fur and clutching it tightly between her fingers, even as the creature growled viciously. "Why would you do that?" Wynonna asked furiously as she turned back onto Willa. "If it wasn't for that wolf, you would've just killed our baby sister!"

"Well that, that _thing_ just killed a bunch of other guys!" Willa shouted back.

"Yeah, guys who were gonna kill us! If it weren't for the wolf, once again, we'd all be dead!"

While the two older sisters were arguing, Dolls approached the wolf slowly, having dropped all of is weapons and was walking very carefully.

"She won't hurt you, Dolls," Waverly spoke from inside the huddle of fur.

"She's incredible," Dolls breathed, bending down to pick up the squashed bullets that had bounced from the skin of the wolf, amazed to see they had been completely flattened as though they had just bounced off a metal wall. Sniffing the air slightly, he was able to pick up a strikingly familiar scent from the wolf, though he couldn't quite place what it was from and who it reminded him of.

* * *

Nicole noticed what Dolls was doing as he tilted his head back slightly and inhaled a little too sharply. He was looking for her scent. Nicole knew that he, too, was not completely human, seeing as he had an odd smokey smell about him that Nicole had never smelt before, only around fire and cigarettes. She knew it wouldn't be long before he figured out what she really was, and the same went for her figuring out what he is and why she had never smelt anything like his scent on a person before. Nicole looked down at Waverly and saw that the girl was already looking back at her, asking a silent question.

_Do you want to tell them?_

Nicole thought for a moment. Did she? It was bound to be found out eventually, with Dolls being something else and Wynonna being deceivingly smart. Plus, Waverly needed some medical attention desperately, and the more Nicole remained a mystery in front of the rest of the group, the longer it would be until she got her wound checked. Nicole also decided that it would be better coming from her than having somebody else find out first.

She looked back down at Waverly and nodded, dipping her head to sniff at Waverly's ribs and sighing in relief as she failed to smell any lead, meaning that the bullet had only grazed her side.

"Okay," Waverly whispered, kissing Nicole's fluffy head before turning to Dolls and her arguing sisters. Just as she was about to speak, a pink Cadillac pulled up and Doc jumped out, his revolver immediately drawn and pointed at Nicole. 

Dolls noticed and jumped in front of the pair with his hands held out. "Don't shoot!" he shouted quickly. "It's friendly. It basically just saved all of our lives from these guys," he continued, gesturing to the scattered men all around the front of the Homestead and the barn.

Doc slowly lowered his gun. "My apologies, Wynonna called and said there was a situation," as he glanced at the now silent Wynonna, who was still stood by Willa, though was now watching Nicole intensely.

"Its a werewolf, isn't it, Waves? And you know who it is as a person," she stated, looking at her younger sister as she slowly came closer.

"Yes," Waver;y said, looking slightly sheepish. "It makes things easier now that Doc is here too," she continued, turning to the massive wolf next to her. "Go ahead," she murmured.

Nicole nodded and began to shift back. The sound of bones cracking and moving filled the air, causing everyone to grimace, even Wynonna. Nicole slowly moved to stand on her hind legs as her hips and shoulders began to correct themselves, along with her spine cracking back into place. Her wrists and ankles came next, twisting and turning back into place, followed by her neck, feet and hands. Her tail then crumpled and disappeared, as did the rest of her, seemingly shrinking back into her body. As the points of her ears finally went away and her nails on her hands and feet returned to normal length, Nicole was left standing naked behind Waverly.

Dolls coughed and instantly took off his coat, holding it out wordlessly to Nicole while keeping his head turned respectfully in the other direction as Nicole quickly put it, nodding in thanks after.

Nicole looked up at the rest of the group as her eyes flickered golden yellow one last time before remaining as a soft brown. Everyone was stood silently watching her with their mouths gaping open in shock, having not expected what just happened in front of them.

"You guys are gonna catch flies in a minute," Waverly mumbled.

Wynonna's face suddenly broke into a grin. "No way!" she exclaimed, laughing. "Now I can _actually_ call you Haughtdog," she continued, cackling.

Nicole sighed, shaking her head. "This was such a mistake," she said to herself, though Waverly head and started laughing too.

Doc cleared his throat and Nicole turned to look at him. "Officer Haught," he said, tipping his hat. "My apologies for threatening you."

"Oh, don't be silly. I can see what you'd think if Wynonna just told you there was a situation, and then you pulled up to see _that,_ " Nicole said as she started laughing a bit herself. Doc nodded in reply.

Willa had not said anything as of yet, and was just stood glaring at Nicole. "You OK, Wills?" Wynonna asked.

"Fine," she replied, giving Nicole one more sour look before marching back inside and slamming the door behind her.

"Ignore her," Wynonna said, shaking her head and stepping closer to Nicole. "Now I can finally thank the one who saved my baby sister from Champ," she finished, smiling genuinely up at Nicole.

"Well, I know anybody here would've done the same," Nicole replied, gripping Waverly tighter as the girl nearly stumbled over. "I'll explain everything inside, but can we just sort Waverly out first?" she asked, inclining her head to the front door.

"Oh shoot! Sure," Wynonna said, running to grab Waverly. "Come on, babygirl, you'll be fine," she said, quickly moving inside.

Eventually, the group had tended to Waverly's wound and were sitting in front of the war fire as Nicole explained why she had come to Purgatory, and all about her pack back in America. Everyone remained silent for a while after Nicole had finished explaining, until Wynonna eventually broke it with a question.

"So, wait, you know how you're a female alpha and everything, Haught?" she said.

"Yes," Nicole replied slowly, a funny feeling in her stomach that something ridiculous was about to come from the older girl's mouth.

"Does that mean you have a dick?"

"Wynonna!"

**Author's Note:**

> No, Nicole doesn't have a dick.
> 
> Leave comments and let me know what you think. Sorry about any mistakes.


End file.
